dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
James Yami
James Yami ''(ジェームズ闇'; 'Jēmuzu Yami) is the main male protagonist of High School Ankoku. He was a normal human until he met Arya Satan. He’s a first-year student at Mafteah Shelomoh Academy. He has stated to have 666 hiding places in his school. The source of his powers come from the Spirit of Satan, which lives within him. '''Appearance James is a 16-year old high school student of average high. Both his hair and eyes are black. He has an average built. He does where other clothes but the only mentioned ones are his school uniform. It consists of a white blazer, white pants, and black shoes. James likes to keep the blazer open and put on a black shirt under it. Normally, the uniform would include a tie, but he doesn’t wear one because he doesn’t like ties. Personality James is a somewhat down to earth kind of guy. He doesn’t like to go into conflicts, preferring to let others fight instead. Although James is willing to fight in order to protect his friends, as seen when protecting Afanfasiia from Trianna. He’s also a weak willed, as seen when Arya easily moves into his home and how he’s always running from Sadie. In many ways James is the opposite of Hyoudou Issei. History Not much is known about his history. He’s been living alone for a while now. At some time he met a befriended both Arthur Stark and Sadie Silvers. The most unnatural part of his past is that he somehow ended up in the Underworld as a kid, met and played with Arya. Powers & Abilities Immense Demonic Power: As the Antichrist James has a massive amount of demonic power. In fact, the only devils that can rival him are the Super Devils (Sirzechs, Ajuka, Rizevim & Lilith). Although James’s body can’t handle all of that power, so Satan places limiters on it. As his human body gets use to demonic energies Satan unseals a little of the power. It will go on until James is capable of handling all of the power. Satan's Seven Abilities: * Unholy Light: The unique ability of the Satan clan. It’s basically the demonic version of an Angel/Fallen Angel’s Holy Light. As such it can take the form of any weapon the wielder desires. * Power of Darkness: Stated to be the most powerful of Satan’s powers. It creates a miasma of pure darkness that devours everything it touches. It can also be solidified to create a powerful physical attack that burns whatever it touches. ** Dark Satanic Armor: The true form of Satan’s Power of Darkness. The darkness completely covers James’s body and solidifies to become as hard as dragon scales. The armor itself takes on a dragon-like form, with seven heads (six attacked to the sides). Each head has a crimson red jewel on it. It even has a pair of dragon wings. It increases both his physical and magical abilities up a level (High-class --> Ultimate-class --> Maou --> Daimaou) * Holy Immunity: During his rematch with Daniel James manage to unlock Satan’s trump card against God. As its names states, this ability makes it so that everything holy doesn’t work on James. In other words, God’s System is useless against him. * Demonic Integration: While training in the Underworld James awakened this ability. With it he can take a portion of a devil’s demonic power and add it to his own, gaining any special abilities they might have. Be it inherited (example-Power of Destruction) for specially made (example-Kankara Formula). * Shadow Body: James has acquired the ability to turn his body into a massless form. With it both physical and magical attacks simply pass right through him. * Dragonification: James has the ability to transform any part of his body into that of a dragon by concentrating on that part. When he first acquired it that ability was unstable as it was an abnormal power. After training with Huang Long James managed to gain control of it. It increases his physical abilities to the extreme. * Mark of Satan: The final power of Satan. It’s neither offensive nor defensive. Instead the mark is given to those that swear their undying loyalty to James. Those who has the mark can borrow some of James’s demonic power to increase their own abilities. 'obs" * James's appearance is based on Kazehaya Kamito from ''Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Humans